


Dreams

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: Fuck it I’ll do it my fucking self [3]
Category: Random Encounters: Fnaf Musical (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, FNAF musical, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Some Plot, its meant to be pre-slash but can be read as platonic, minimal plot, they live in my mind 24/7 rent free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Mark turned to begin to pace the other way when he heard it; the unmistakable sound of spring locks creaking.  Eyes widening, he tried to work out which side it was coming from; the right or the left? Deciding not to take any chances, Mark whirled around to hit the button just behind him, then started to move to close the other door.He was too slow. The off-green, torn, heavily damaged animatronic took one step through the doorway, then another, malicious gaze settling on Mark. He froze, staring in horrified terror at the monstrous animatronic.-OR-After the events of the FNAF Musical, both Mark and Nate have nightmares. They find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Mark the Night Guard/Nate the Night Guard
Series: Fuck it I’ll do it my fucking self [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> fnaf musical fic? in YOUR 2020? its more likely than you think
> 
> ALSO INCASE IT WASNT CLEAR THIS IS SHIPPING THE CHARACTERS THEY PLAY, NOT THE ACTORS!!!

A dark hallway lay before Nate, beckoning to him in a way that made his skin crawl. He reached his hand to the wall beside him and immediately recoiled when his skin made contact with something wet; in the dim lighting, he couldn’t tell what it was, but he was almost certain it was blood.

Stomach twisting, Nate took a careful step forward. From the dark hall, something growled, low and mechanical, and Nate immediately backed up. His heel caught on something and he tripped, falling towards one of the hallway walls; his eyes shut, ready for an impact that never came.

His eyes snapped open to his room, moonlight filtering softly in to dimly light his surroundings. Nate took one deep breath, then another, trying to calm his pounding heart and push down the panic.

He reminded himself that the animatronics weren’t the same as they’d once been, and tried not to think about how they were in his house at that very moment. A few hours later, Nate finally managed to get back to sleep.

*****

Mark paced the tiny office, ignoring the laptop and how he itched to check the cameras. Nothing good came from using the power, so he’d just have to pray his reflexes were quick enough to shut the doors if any animatronics came his way.

Mark turned to begin to pace the other way when he heard it; the unmistakable sound of spring locks creaking. Eyes widening, he tried to work out which side it was coming from; the right or the left? Deciding not to take any chances, Mark whirled around to hit the button just behind him, then started to move to close the other door.

He was too slow. The off-green, torn, heavily damaged animatronic took one step through the doorway, then another, malicious gaze settling on Mark. He froze, staring in horrified terror at the monstrous animatronic.

_ Knock knock knock. _

Mark dimly registered confusion at the sound of knocking; it couldn’t be from Springtrap, who was right in front of him, and it was too early for it to be the day shift workers. Springtrap’s head tilted, as though regarding him, and Mark wished he knew how to move.

_ Knock knock knock. _

The knocking was louder this time, and Mark felt confusion overtake his fear. Springtrap took a step, and Mark exhaled.

_ Knock knock knock _

Eyes snapping open, Mark realised he could still hear the knocking, loud and persistent. Disoriented and bleary from sleep, he stumbled out of bed. Somehow he had the sense to pull on some sweatpants before making his way to the door, yawning as he pulled it open to find a drenched Nate standing on his doorstep.

It registered dimly in his brain that it was raining outside, but his focus was on the man outside his house. Why was Nate here?

“Could I… come in?”   
  


****

Nate was sure he’d have dried off fairly quickly the minute he was inside, but Mark had insisted on letting him borrow some clothes. He didn’t let himself admit that the slightly oversized shirt was comforting, especially since it smelled of Mark.

From his left, Mark yawned loudly, and Nat remembered, rather guiltily, that it was the middle of the night. Still, the thought of staying alone in his house with the animatronics made him sure he’d made the right decision in coming to Mark’s house.

“I’m going back to bed,” Mark announced, and Nate noticed how tired he sounded. He picked at the sleeves of the borrowed shirt, watching as Mark began to move back toward what Nate could only assume was his room. After a moment, Mark glanced back at him.

“You coming?”

“... What?” Nate couldn’t be sure he’d heard Mark right. “To… your room?”

“Yeah.” Mark looked unruffled by this question. “You seem pretty shaken up by something. You don’t have to stay out here by yourself.”

Nate stared at him for a moment, then decided he really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to stay in Mark’s lounge room by himself and took in a breath before following after him. Mark’s room was… nice, Nate supposed, and he heard Mark let out a small laugh.

“Come on, there’s plenty of room,” Mark said, gesturing to the bed beside him, and Nate swallowed hard before cautiously climbing into bed beside Mark. He was careful to keep to his side, not wanting to intrude on Mark’s personal space.

“Alright, stop being so tense,” Mark suddenly said, and then Nate felt his arms go around him, and the world seemed to freeze.

*****

Mark wasn’t really sure what he was doing, if he was honest. Nate just seemed so on edge, and Mark could guess it was probably nightmares, having had his fair share of them himself, and before he could really register what he’d done, his arms were around Nate, pulling him into an awkward hug.

Nate tensed almost immediately, and Mark was about to pull back when he felt Nate’s arms come up around him and his hands press against his back, gripping at his shoulders in a way that was almost painful. Mark rubbed small, loose, gentle circles against Nate’s back with his palms and slowly but surely Nate started to relax. 

Finally, Nate’s grip on his shoulders loosened enough that Mark could roll his shoulders a little, grimacing. Alright, maybe it hadn’t been  _ almost  _ painful.

“Sorry,” Nate mumbled, and Mark just held him a little tighter. Something about the other man’s presence was comforting.

“It’s alright.”

The two stayed that way as they drifted into the first peaceful, dreamless sleep either of them had had in a long time.


End file.
